


Study Buddies

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, Elevators, F/M, Innuendo, Pre-Canon, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: ABC (choose kinks from a list by the initials of the parties involved)<br/>Prompt: kissing/necking, trapped</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Buddies

Karl had watched Kara pace the tiny floor of the elevator, her body getting tighter and tighter, and just as he thought she might explode, she stopped and looked at him.

“We need to get out of here. Boost me up.” She stepped closer and looked critically at the ceiling. “Maybe I can get a tile loose and we can climb to the next floor.”

He didn’t even bother to protest. She was in single-minded, full-speed-ahead mode. He bent, holding his hands for her to step into, then lifted her toward the ceiling.

“Lean against the railing, Helo.” She maneuvered herself around, carefully raising one knee to his shoulder, then the other, and Karl was left with his face between Kara’s legs, listening to her grunt as she tried to manhandle a ceiling tile. He couldn’t stop the laughter that shook his body.

He could feel her balance tip, and one knee, then the other dug into his shoulders. “Whoa, frak, Helo. I’m gonna fall!”

He raised his arms to catch her, and ended up with his hands squarely on her ass cheeks. He’d imagined grabbing Kara’s ass, and having his nose in her crotch, but this wasn’t at all the way he’d wanted it to happen.

Her voice wrapped itself around him like warm velvet. “Wow, Helo. If you wanted to go down on me, you coulda just said so. The last hour and a half would have been a lot less boring.”

His “Can I let you down now?” was muffled in the canvas of her BDUs.

“Lemme down.”

He took his chance and slid her down his body as slowly as he could manage it, and by the time her feet were on the floor, Kara Thrace was looking up at him like he was the last piece of chocolate in the entire Twelve Colonies.

“About time you made your move, Karl. I was beginning to entertain the idea of putting something in your drink next leave.”

He was stunned. “You’ve been...waiting for _me_ to make a move? Kara Thrace of the want, take, have, philosophy was waiting. What the frak for?”

“Most guys, I don’t care if I’m going too fast for them. But I like you. I wanted you to want to.”

The elevator was suddenly the last place he wanted to be. “So, no joy on the ceiling tiles, huh?”

She quirked her head, clearly puzzled by the non sequitur. “They must be fastened down from the outside.”

“What’s your opinion on elevator sex?”

She smirked up at him. “Right now, my opinion is that’s the best idea you’ve had all day.” She fisted the front of his tanks with one hand and his burgeoning erection with the other. “Better get busy, so they don’t rescue us before we’re done.” She kissed him hard and sank gracefully to her knees.

“Ka - oh, frak.” He bit his lip. He’d never seen _anyone_ get a cock out of pants and briefs so quickly. He looked down at her, mouth tight around his cock, eyes on his face, and he banged his head against the wall. “I’m never gonna last, you looking at me like that.” She skin around her eyes crinkled in amusement, and she winked at him.

When he heard tools banging against the elevator doors, he put his hand down to tangle in her hair. “Kara. Stop. They’re here.” Instead, she sucked harder, moved her hand faster. Despite the distraction of rescue noises, he was blowing in less than a minute. Kara sucked gently, swallowing everything, then tucked him back into his pants. She rose and faced the door just as someone levered it open from the other side.

“Sorry it took so long, guys. It wasn’t reported until half an hour ago.”

Kara answered, “No problem. We boned up on pre-flight checklists while we were waiting.” With that, she squeezed him through his zipper and said over her shoulder, “You ready to cram some more, Helo?”

Was he ever.


End file.
